


Dissonance

by Taphe



Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Gen, Other, POV First Person, POV Vanya Hargreeves, Protective Ben Hargreeves, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28124016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taphe/pseuds/Taphe
Summary: Vayna is thrusted into a coma after a life-altering bullet was jammed into her skull; Missing her nervous system by a hairline.In her lucid dreams, she meets a lanky shadow playing the grand piano in her home and a small boy who spills nothing but venom from his mouth behind a mask.(Contains spoilers from Vol. 1 of TUA: Apocalypse Suite and s2 of TUA on Netflix)
Relationships: Ben Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Vanya Hargreeves
Kudos: 11





	Dissonance

Bright lights and loud bangs rattled viciously inside of my head every time I try to remember something... I can't recall what happened before the searing pain in the back of my head. 

Anything before that is a blur. Everything about my past... It's nothing but a heavy fog. Everything was gone within a single flash... And nothing more.

This is my story.


End file.
